Master and King
by wormyapple
Summary: Who better to teach the Master than the King?
1. Chapter 1

"Clockwork," the young man nodded regally towards the ghost upon entrance. "Why have you summoned me?"

Clockwork, also known as the Master of Time, looked upon his apprentice of many years. Danny Phantom has grown since he first became a ghost-hybrid, and in time, full ghost. The man, though he still looked like a young boy, had flaming white hair that tinged slightly blue. His skin still was as pale as ever. A jumpsuit comprised his outfit no longer. The moment that he was told of his coronation ceremony to become King of the Dead, Princess Dora and Ember gave him a makeover. Phantom now wore skin-tight, black leather pants, paired with both an emerald green silk shirt, and a black leather duster jacket. His logo shone brightly, created from an illustrious piece platinum. The pendant then hung from a long, thin chain of the same material. Finally, the crown of fire and ring of rage completed the look.

"Daniel, I have requested your presence, as it seems one of your equals has now come into power. He needs to learn of his duties and responsibilities, and what better way than have you teach him?"

Phantom raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Who?"

The Master of Time gave a knowing smirk. "The Master of Death, of course. Who better to teach him than the King of the Dead? That, and you will need to have a working relationship with him anyway. It'll just be easier for you to teach him now than to be upset with the amount of paperwork and backlog he would create while he still tries to figure everything out."

"… Fine."

* * *

_I wonder if Death's Master even knows he is yet. Clockwork didn't specify how much I would need to teach him. However, as I have yet to hear of his existence, I'm guessing he is still attempting to work out how his new powers work…_

"Woah."

Daniel Phantom, known to many as just "Danny," had to duck the moment he stepped out of the portal. _Just my luck I appeared in the middle of a battlefield! Now. Where is he? _He scanned the ruins around him, following the slight trail of power radiating from the new Master. Danny spotted the boy the moment he just finished offing someone. _Considering that 'someone' looks like he tempted fate a few too many times, I'm alright with that. _

As whispered started turning into shouts of joy for the winning side, Danny looked at his new charge, took him by the collar of his robe, and started dragging him off, saying "You're coming with me."

"Oi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all!

I realized I forgot to put in the disclaimer last chapter….I don't own Harry Potter nor Danny Phantom!

Reviews are always welcome :)

Enjoy~

* * *

_Harry P.O.V._

* * *

_Pant. Pant. Sigh. _I use my hand to swipe the sweat off my forehead. _I can't believe it's over. I won. I'm alive. _I begin to smile and turn towards those around me—I can hear their shouts of joy.

My smile faded as I really took in my surroundings. So many have lost their lives. There is so much carnage surrounding me.

As I was about to make my way towards my friends, I feel someone grab hold of my collar.

"You're coming with me," I hear.

I begin to panic, and _of course_, I shouted, "Oi!"

Trying to maneuver my way out of the grip, I manage to trip and fall. _Of course_ that exact moment was when whomever held me decided to let go. _Dang it gravity!_ I spit grass out of my mouth as I sit up and glare at the—_was that white hair?_-boy, who was perfecting the art of silent laughter.

"Who are you?" I have to ask. Probably not the smartest move, as the guy tried to take me somewhere just a minute prior. Eh. The anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards are still up, so he shouldn't be able to manage getting me far anyways. Especially 'cause the Weasley family and the remainder of the DA were coming towards me—they saw what the guy tried to do.

"Me?" the boy asked, seemingly innocently. "All I am is your new instructor."

Silence reigned for a good minute before I could even answer that response with a "What."

"Your new instructor," he repeated, seemingly oblivious to the crowd that began to surround us.

_He just had to go and be one of those people whose purposefully annoying, and takes full pleasure of being so._ "Okay, um. Why?"

"Because you need to be trained."

This just made me start to get more than annoyed; I began to get angry: "Uh, did you not just see me off _the_ Dark Lord?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do _I_ need to be trained?" I almost yell. I'm thinking that between his annoying nature and my sleep depravity and stress, I am getting close to my breaking point.

His smirk faded. "You really don't know, do you." _No duh._ "What do you know of the hollows?"

_Oh no. No no no no no. _

My anger faded into despair, "Please don't tell me. The myth is true? But I can't. I don't want to. I, I got rid of them!"

The boy looked at me sadly. I shouldn't call him a boy though; his eyes aged him considerably.

"Whenever one takes upon the title of Master or King, one never has a choice in the matter," he spoke softly, but the words echoed in my mind.

"Who, who are you really?"

"My name, Harry Potter, Master of Death, is Danny Phantom, the King of the Dead. I am here, as the Master of Time, Clockwork, asked for me to train you for your position."

I sigh and nod in acceptance. He placed his right hand on my shoulder, and we fade from sight. The moment we fully disappeared, the surrounding crowd (that was held back by a spelled, soundproof and physical, clear barrier) rushed forward in desperation.

I was no longer there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! Updates will be sporadic as of late (Sorry!)

Also, I am currently using my tablet to write this...which isn't fun. I give props to whomever does this on a regular basis.

Anyways I don't own either HP or DP!

Enjoy~

—-—-—

"Alrighty then! Welcome to your lessons on what to do and not to do with regard to your power. First up! Get familiar with time travel. Clockwork, the Master of Time, loves tossing beings like us through time. It could be far into the past, or far into the future," Danny began.

"So, he can place me back to where I just was without everyone freaking out as to where you just took me?" Harry asked, determination set in his eyes.

"Hm, theoretically yes. Though you need training before that could happen."

"Theoretically?"

"Yeah, you never know what time will do to you."

_Sigh._

—-—-—

_Time Jump: Far off Past_

—-—-—

"Lesson five: don't let your temper get the better of you. Therefore, I will let you see the consequences of what will happen if you do so! Get ready to get annoyed!" shouted Danny who, if you looked straight into his face, you would see the largest grin one would ever see. At the same time, the depths of his eyes showed a tint of sadness, knowing what will soon occur.

...5 minutes later…

"...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerve, and this is how it goes~"

"ENOUGH!"

*boom*

—-—-—

"You killed off the dinosaurs. Now you know you can't lose control."

—-—-—

_Time Jump: Far off Future_

—-—-—

"Lesson twenty: don't get caught up in wanting more power. Don't let it all get to your head."

—-—-—

"Did you really have to start the zombie apocalypse?" Danny almost whined.

"Yes."

_Sigh._

—-—-—

"Hopefully, this will be your final lesson. You are an immortal being. Don't get stuck on the present, wishing it would never end. The world around you will slip away through time, taking the people you have relationships with along with it. I wish you the best of luck."

—-—-—

_3...2...1...Time in! (Present Time, Harry P.O.V.)_

—-—-—

I look around to see where I currently am at, though it took me a while to place the location.

_Hogwarts_.

I take in a breath of shock. It seems that I was placed back just moments before Danny came into my life.

_Well, the Wizarding World will just have to get used to having the Master of Death around for a little while!_

—-—-—

A.N. This chapter is more of a fun little quick one. Further chapters will be more along the lines of how Harry ends up using his powers in the life he will now lead. Though, of course, Danny will pop in and cause trouble! ;)

Reviews are always welcome! & Thanks to you all who have thus far!


End file.
